deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Samurai234/Boba Fett (Star Wars) vs. Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox)
Boba Fett: The galaxy's greatest bounty hunter and "son" of Jango Fett Wolf O'Donnell: Star Wolf's leader determined to defeat Star Fox. last round, Chris Redfield blasted Tank Dempsey. Boba Fett will hunt his target with... BFEOTE4-FC.jpg|Boba Fett dueling with Darth Vader ESBFettblaster.jpg|Sacros K-11 blaster pistol EE-3.jpg|EE-3 carbine rifle DXR-6 negwt.jpg|DXR-6 disruptor rifle Bobafettflamethrower.jpg|Czerka ZX miniature flame projector V-1 thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal Detonator Concussionblaster.jpg|concussion grenade launcher Wolf will counter-attack with.... Wolf and fox.jpg|Wolf dueling with Fox McCloud Wolf blaster.jpg|Blaster Pistol with Bayonet WolfAssault.jpg|Machine Gun Gun5.jpg|Sniper Rifle Sensor bomb.jpg|Sensor Bomb Smart.jpg|Smart Bomb Wolf's Reflector.jpg|Reflector On the planet Tatooine, Boba Fett is exiting Jabba's palace when he recives a call from a person named Fox McCloud asking him to capture the leader of a group called Star Wolf. Boba Fett accepts it and enters the Slave I to capture this leader. Meanwhile...... On a jungle planet, Wolf O'Donnell, Panther Caroso and Leon Powalski are about to leave when the Slave I lands in front of them. Boba Fett exits the ship and approaches Wolf. "Stand back, boys," said Wolf. "I'll deal with this character." "Are you Wolf O'Donnell?" asked Fett. "Yeah." replied Wolf. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" "Name's Boba Fett, galaxy's greatest bounty hunter. Your friend Fox asked me to hunt you down." "Well," said Wolf "I'll be sure to thank Fox for that. In the meantime, here's a present!" Wolf throws a smart bomb at Fett, but he activates his jet-pack and flies away from the blast. Boba then activates his Czerka ZX miniature flame projector and fires a stream of fire at Wolf. Wolf rolls out of the way and grabs his sniper rifle and shoots at Fett. He misses, but ends up hitting Fett's jet-pack, causing it to malfunction. Boba flies through the air, before hitting a tree. Wolf then places a sensor bomb near another tree. Fett recovers from the fall and sees the bomb. He throws a thermal dentinator and blows up the bomb. He spots Wolf and fires some shots from his concussion grenade launcher. Wolf, however, puts up his reflector, and the grenades blow up harmlessly on the shield. Fett pulls out his DXR-6 disruptor rifle and fires. The force of the blast disrupts the reflector, forcing Wolf to switch to his machine gun. Fett pulls out his EE-3 carbine rifle and both fire at each other. Fett decides to switch to his Sacros K-11 blaster pistol while Wolf switches to his pistol. both fire at each other until they run of ammo. Wolf activates the gun's bayonet and charges at Fett, hoping to stab him in the neck, but Fett does a drop kick and trips Wolf. Fett pulls out his two retractable vibroblades while Wolf decides to use his claws. Wolf swipes at Fett but the bounty hunter manages to avoid the attacks. Fett tries attack back, but Wolf manages to luckily avoid the swipes. Wolf jumps up and manages to kick Boba in the chest, throwing him back. Wolf howls, and prepares to lay the final blow, but leaves himself open to an attack from Fett. Fett swings one on the vibroblades, and wounds Wolf on his arm. Fett kicks him back to Panther and Leon and wraps a wire around all three of them. Chuckling to himself, Fett drags the Star Wolf team onto the Slave I and leaves the planet. '' 10 minutes later.....'' Star Fox (Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, and Krystal) are waiting on a another desert like planet when they see the Slave I land. Fett exits the ship and shows Fox his bounty. Fox hand Fett the money and they watch as the Slave I leaves the planet. "Well, Well," said Fox. "It's been a while hasn't it, Wolf?" "Not long enough." Wolf replied, disappointed ' Winner: Boba Fett' Category:Blog posts